Growing Up
by GABGM
Summary: Quick oneshot I wrote about Maya and Josh growing up and the age gap becoming less meaningful. Joshaya of course with mentions of Shawn/Katy and Rucas.


He figured he probably should have known this would happen sooner or later, she wasn't going to hold on to her school-girl crush forever; he just hadn't realised it would bother him so much to see her dancing with another guy. If what they were doing could even be called dancing, it looked more like rubbing. Did he have a right to feel so protective of her though? After all she was eighteen, it's not like she was his niece and she had definitely grown up; boy had she grown up. Yes Joshua Mathews had indeed noticed over the years just how much his little blonde friend had changed. Contrary to what she might believe, he was not oblivious to how mature she had become.

He remembered the first Christmas after that night in the dorm room, or the incident as it had become known. He couldn't help but notice small details about that had changed, and how much she had grown up, and it wasn't exactly the new developments he had first noticed when he hugged the fifteen year old in greeting. Yes Maya had certainly grown up to be a beautiful girl, and if her prepubescent self already had curves then you could imagine how the young woman that stood before him looked. But it wasn't just the physical differences that he had noticed, and he had noticed them because after all he was an eighteen year old boy, he had also noticed how mature she had become. Whether it be by sitting with Augie and helping him with his love problems, helping Topanga in the kitchen, or simply sitting with his father and having a quiet talk; everything she did she seemed to do with an air of maturity. These small changes had been significant, but it wasn't until they were opening presents that he realized just how much she had matured.

The love in her eyes upon seeing the necklace Riley had given her was touching and the joy on her face when she saw the bamboo brushes and water colours he had gifted her was elating, but it was seeing her open her parents' present that brought tears of joy to his eyes.

"What is this?" she began confused looking at what looked like a rag in her hands before looking up in shock "Oh My God Really?" she ran to hug her mother.

"Really" Shawn pulled her into a hug.

"Care to let the rest of us in on the news?" Allen smiled. Maya held up the present and revealed it was a onesie that read "I love my sister". It wasn't long before hugs and kisses rained down on Katy but Josh was transfixed by Maya who was holding Shawn in embrace, eyes filled with happiness. He had never been so moved in his life and he was pretty sure in that Maya could light up the entire city with that look. That was also the moment he realised that Maya was the only girl in the world that could make him feel like that. Soon after college started and it was a while before he saw her again, the summer to be precise, he was visiting his brother while his parents were on vacation. Sat on the couch, waiting for Riley to come home from a date, as the rest of the family slept, Josh was shocked when Maya came through the door, looking beautiful in a knee length red dress but tears falling from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he ran to her "are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she wiped her tears, obviously not expecting him to be there "where's Riley?"

"She's out on a date with Lucas"

"She isn't home yet? Can you just tell her to call me when she gets here" she headed towards the door but before she could leave, Josh had grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the couch.

"No way I'm letting you leave this house until you tell me what's up Hart"

"Nothing; it's fine" she sniffed.

"It obviously isn't, so you can sit here and wait for Riles or you can tell me what happened, maybe I can help"

"You can't help, no one can"

"Maybe not but we won't know unless we try"

"It's just… I really thought he would come this time you know?"

"Who?"

"My dad" she whispered on the verge of tears once again "we were supposed to have dinner today but he never turned up"

"I'm sorry Maya" he sighed.

"I mean I know I have Shawn and I love him but… I don't know I was just hoping to have the best of both worlds"

"I get it, he's your dad"

"It's my fault, I should have known he wasn't going to turn up"

"Listen to me" he said seriously "this is not your fault, you deserve so much more than him Maya"

"That's sweet but you're a Mathews, I don't really expect the same things from life as you do"

"That's alright, I'll expect good things for you" he didn't know what had possessed him to do it, maybe it was the look in her eyes or maybe this was something he had always wanted to do, but before he knew what was happening he was closing his eyes and leaning in towards her. Their noses had slightly bummed and their lips were a millimetres apart when they heard keys in the door and Maya jumped to the other side of the couch.

"He didn't show?" she asked as soon as she saw her best friend.

"No" Maya answered "but don't worry I'm fine"

"Yeah ok" she answered sarcasm dripping from her words.

"No really" the young blonde then turned her gaze to him "thanks for the talk Josh"

"Anytime Maya"

That was it, from that moment on he stood no chance, he had completely fallen for her. From that moment on he was entirely hers, no other girl would ever compare to her. She would be the only person to ever hold his heart, because it stopped for her. When he saw that broken look on her face; he would go to the end of the world to make it better.

So that was why he was currently stuck in this predicament; wondering whether or not he should stop a clearly intoxicated Maya from grinding against the biggest douchebag he had ever met, Chase Taylor. He already felt like he wanted to punch him on a day to day basis so watching him make Maya giggle like that, alcohol or no alcohol, made him want run him over with his car. He saw Chase grab Maya's hand and pull her towards the exit and decided that now was the time to intervene.

"Maya where are you going?"

"Relax Mathews" Chase said "I was just taking Maya to my dorm"

"I don't think so Taylor" he pulled Maya towards him "I'm taking you back to your dorm"

"She's a big girl, she can make her own decisions; come on pretty"

"She's way too wasted to make that decision"

"What are you doing he was hot" Maya whined once Josh had pulled her out of the loud student's lounge.

"You deserve better than some douche face mauling you in a sleazy dorm Maya"

"I see still you're still expecting good things for me"

"Always gorgeous" he almost leaned in and kissed her, but seeing that gleam in her eyes reminded him that she was in no condition to be making important decisions like thst, it would be wrong to take advantage of her. "Let's get you back to your room"

"I can't yet" she looked at him hesitantly.

"Why not? You're not fighting with Riley are you?"

"No of course not, I'm kind of doing her a favour"

"What do you mean?"

"Promise you won't be mad"

"What? Why?"

"I kind of promised I'd leave her the room until one"

"Why wou… I'LL KILL HIM"

"Calm down uncle boing, she's a big girl now"

"I'm not happy about this" he said defeated.

"Are you trying to save every girl's virtue tonight?" she laughed "because hers is long gone"

"I really did not need to know that" he groaned "does that mean that yours isn't?" he couldn't help but ask "you don't have to answer that, it wasn't cool of me to ask"

"Ironic isn't it?" she chuckled "I'm pretty sure I'm the least virtuous person in the world but…"

"You're plenty virtuous Maya, you have a bigger heart than I think even you know. The way you fawn over little Ben, or the way you protect Riley."

"Thanks Josh, you're always looking out for me"

"I always will. Now come on, you can stay at my place tonight"

"You're taking me to your apartment Josh? What will people say? You're so much older than I am"

"Funny" he draped his jacket over her shoulders and they made their way towards his downtown apartment.

"Funny isn't it, a few years ago three years was this huge thing and now…"

"It seems like nothing" Josh finished for her "I like hanging out with you Maya"

"Yeah, I'm pretty cool when I'm not acting like a crazy stalker"

"For the record, I enjoyed the attention. Most guys can't say they had a beautiful girl fawning over them"

"So this is your place?" she asked him fifteen minutes later when they arrived at his apartment.

"Does it live up to expectations?"

"Yeah" she laughed as she looked through his vinyl collection.

"Uncle Boing huh?" he raised an eyebrow asking about her earlier slip "it's been a while since you called me that, is that the tequila talking?"

"No" she shoved him "it had been a while since you'd called me gorgeous; was that the tequila talking?"

"I've had a half a beer, you are gorgeous"

"You are boing"

"Why don't I get you something to change into?" he said breaking the awkward silence. "Sorry for the mess" he said as they entered his room.

"It's fine" he handed her a flannel shirt "thanks"

"I'll find you some shorts, hold on"

"Don't worry this looks like it'll reach pass my knees" she laughed "this is fine"

"Okay"

"Well…" she looked at him expectantly "turn around"

"Oh right! Sorry"

"Yeah yeah, you're all the same you boys" she joked once he had turned around "well how do I look"

Sexy as hell, he wanted to say but instead settled for "it looks way better on you"

"Thanks" she jumped on the bed. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll sleep on the couch, don't worry"

"Don't be silly Josh, we both fit" he raised a brow "I promise I won't make a move"

"It's me I'm worried about not you" he said as he climbed under the duvet with her.

"Is that so?" she raised a brow.

"Come on you were totally trying to get a rise out of me tonight. I mean Chase Taylor? You couldn't have picked a bigger douche bag if you tried"

"Did it work?" she bit her lip, looking as vulnerable as he'd ever seen her.

"I wanted to punch him"

"You could have just asked me to dance or you know, actually do something to show me that you wanted to hang out"

"I always want to hang out with you" he whispered. Soon after Maya's lips crushed his and he responded quickly. Engaged in this heated embrace with Maya, Josh didn't think he had ever been so happy but the unmistakeable taste of alcohol in her mouth brought him out of his trance. "Maya-"

"What Josh? What could possibly be stopping you now? Do you just not like?"

"Of course I do!" he answered quickly "but you've been drinking Maya"

"So? You know I want this Josh, I always have"

"Yeah but I've pictured this moment a million times and none of the scenarios involved a hangover"

"You've pictured this?"

"Of course; like I said Maya you deserve more than being mauled by some douche face, I'll keep expecting good things for you"

"You're not a douche Josh" she laughed "and I was enjoying the mauling" she looked down at her shirt to find, to the both of their surprise, that several of the buttons had become undone.

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't be; like I said, I was enjoying it"

"Still, you're in no condition to make that kind of decision"

"How about tomorrow then, please don't act like this didn't happen"

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to" he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "How about I take you out for breakfast tomorrow and we talk?"

"I'd like that"

"Now I really do think I should take the couch tonight"

"Don't be stupid I can control myself"

"Okay" he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side.

"Besides I saw Connor slobbering over some girl at the party, it would really be a buzzkill if he brought her home and found you drooling on the sofa"

The next morning Josh was wakened by a tickling under his nose, he was delighted to find out that Maya really was laying in his arms and the night had not been a dream. "Morning beautiful" he kissed the top of her head.

"Morning handsome" she sat up to face him "about last night…"

"Maya we do-" once again he was cut off by her lips.

"Gross" she said when she pulled away "we both have serious morning breath"

"Yeah, that never happens in the movies"

"They should definitely warn you about that!"

"At least I get to have my gross kisses with you" Maya looked like she was about to respond but she was interrupted by Riley who had decided to pronounce herself by slamming his bedroom door open.

"Have you seen Ma-" her jaw dropped and her face paled instantly but a huge smiled quickly replaced her surprised look "Oh my God, is this happening? Finally!"

"Relax Riles, we were just sleeping"

"We did kiss…" Josh added slightly pouting but Maya shoved him.

"That's not helping" she gestured towards Riley who was doing her happy dance at the end of the bed.

"Oh" she stopped "you are sooo dead! I called your parents Maya, they're worried sick"

"You did what?"

"What was I supposed to do? You were AWOL and your cell's off"

"Oh Crap, he's going to kill me"

"Correction" Josh said "he's going to kill me."

"You should probably get dressed"

"You're probably right" she got up, put on her leggings from last night and fished in the pile of clothes for her belt "do you mind if I borrow this?" she asked Josh as she fastened the belt around herself, making the oversized shirt look like it was made for her.

"I told you, it looks way better on you" he smirked.

"Gross" Riley said "Is it going to be like this all the time"

"Get used to it" both Josh and Maya answered. Suddenly Riley's phone started ringing.

"Don't worry Uncle Shawn" she answered "I found her, she was snoring on Josh's couch" Maya quickly mouthed a thank you to her best friend "you want to talk to her? Sure, just hang on one sec"

"Hey daddy"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Shawn yelled down the phone.

"I'm sorry my cell died and I forgot my key so Josh let me crash on his couch"

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're okay. You scared us kiddo"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Just send someone a text next time"

"Don't worry, I will"

"Are you still coming over for dinner? You're brother has been driving me crazy all week asking"

"Don't I every Sunday? Tell benji I'll drop by a little earlier and we can go to the park"

"I'll see you later."

"Bye Shawn" she hung up "disaster averted" she smiled at Josh.

"I want details right now!" Riley yelled.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" josh whispered to Maya.

"How about you give us some time Riles and I promise I'll tell you all about it"

"You better" she threatened.

"I think I owe you a breakfast gorgeous"

"I like the sound of that" she gave him a quick kiss and they left hand in hand.

 **Quick one-shot I wrote because I am obsessed with Joshaya (can't wait for Ney Years). Please review and let me know what you think, even if you think it sucked.**


End file.
